


Overhearing

by omagerdnerdynord



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation, Smut, Smutty, SuperCorp, Superhearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omagerdnerdynord/pseuds/omagerdnerdynord
Summary: In which Kara overhears Lena at an inopportune moment. Sexual tension ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.  
> *clears throat* em... well this happened. I am SuperCorp trash. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are very welcome!

Kara is doing a routine tour of National City, keeping an ear out for any sounds of trouble. She thinks that just because there’s no accident happening doesn’t mean she can’t help. She enjoys doing some preventive action as well as saving people. It’s just as effective after all!

When she’d talked to Alex about what it felt like to have superhearing and how she manages to control it, her sister had likened it to tuning a radio, and Kara thought that image fit rather well. She would hear random bits and blobs from all around the city, switching from one source of sound to another, looking for anything that could potentially cause trouble. Once, she had heard a gas cooker leaking, and managed to get there in time before any explosion had happened. She hoped to stop as many things as she could today.

As ‘scanning’ the city while flying took her a great amount of concentration, she almost fell when her ears settled on a voice she felt she knew.

The woman’s familiar, velvety voice was…higher pitched than she recalled, and because she was mumbling from far away she couldn’t really tell what she was saying but she was sure of it now. The beautiful voice belonged to the equally stunning new friend Kara had recently made: Lena Luthor.

Suddenly getting the urge to check up on her, Kara started flying towards the voice, the noise getting more and more audible. And _oh my fucking Rao!_

Kara came to a screeching halt, levitating above the city, completely red-faced.

You know when someone tells you to _not_ think of something you can’t help but think of it? This was one of those times, but here Kara just couldn’t stop listening. Trying as hard as she could to focus on something, _anything_ else than Lena’s voice, her consciousness made it concentrate even harder on what she was trying to block out.

Lena’s voice rings in her ears once again, a breathy moan, and Kara can’t help picturing Lena’s red lips forming these sounds. Still not giving up, Kara flies away, instinctively coming back home to her apartment. Kara was sincerely hoping Alex would be home so she could distract herself, think of anything _but_ what she was now sure L Corp’s CEO was doing at the moment. Unfortunately, her sister wasn’t home so Kara, frustrated, concedes to the fact that no matter what loud music she puts on, she won’t be able to drown out the _mind-blowingly sexy noises_ that Lena is making. She quickly changes into her Kara Danvers clothes- she can’t be seen there as Supergirl after all- and plops down on the couch.

The woman’s soft cries and shortness of breath echo in her ear, and if Kara had any doubt as to what Lena was doing before, the wet background noises and sounds of sheets rustling can only confirm her assumptions: Lena is definitely pleasuring herself. Kara, still mentally trying to resist, can’t deny that what she’s - _unwillingly_ , she tells herself, unwillingly! - hearing has gotten her own heartbeat quickening, quickly joining Lena’s fast pace. The breathy moans and shaky exhales continue to haunt her, and now Kara’s picturing Lena.

Lena, with all her refined, delicate charms, elegantly spread out on her bed. Lena, with her beautiful dark tresses undone and spread out against the white of the sheets. Lena, with her lovely features scrunched up in pleasure, brows knitted together. Lena, with her alluring, usually perfectly painted lips, lipstick now ruined from all the bitten back moans…moans that Kara hears, and the scene unfolds in her mind’s eye despite herself, adapting to what her superhearing is picking up. Kara quickly grabs the remote, turns on the TV, trying desperately to distract herself, in vain. Her eyes may be glued to the screen but she’s still caught up in her mind, in what she’s hearing.

Yes, she’s the girl of steel but these _sounds_ , what they’re doing to her, she’s _melting_ and oh, Rao, the moans are becoming more frequent, higher-pitched…Her imagination draws out the fantasy, picturing Lena’s bare, voluptuous body, her creamy skin, her arm and hand buried between her legs, spasming faster and faster… Kara crosses her legs, ashamed but too turned on to care, secretly happy she opted for jeans as its seam is lightly alleviating  the mounting pressure. Too far gone, Kara continues with her vision, almost high from the tantalizing cries Lena’s producing.  It seems that the dark-haired woman is nearing her peak as her breathing becomes even more erratic, her tongue lets loose, curses flowing from her mouth.

“Ah! Mnm- _Fucking hell, I…”_ Kara can make out a few words, and she’s pretty sure her eyes have glazed over from the tempting torment she’s putting herself through.

Lena’s getting more and more frantic, her body’s tightening like a spring, her back’s arching. She throws her head back in pleasure against the pillow, teeth biting hard into her lip, and it’s all she can do to rasp a few words before wanton cries of pleasure escape her lips, finally reaching her peak, white hot pleasure making her mind go blank. Out of breath, it takes her a few minutes to relatively calm herself, though she still feels spent and winded. She lets out a contented sigh, closes her eyes and reaches for her soft covers to shield her from the incoming cold.

Kara’s gone into shock. She can’t have heard that right. There’s just no way. She must be mistaken, her lustful mind’s playing tricks on her… There aren’t many names like _Kara_ though, she thinks to herself.

Could it be possible…? Could such a perfect and bewitching woman have breathed out ‘Kara’ shortly before coming…?

* * *

 

A few days later…

Kara still can’t get that afternoon out of her head. After Lena had climaxed and (she’s pretty sure now) said her name, Kara had finally been able to focus on her surroundings. And oh, Rao had Lena done a number on her: she was completely flushed, hot and bothered, her palms so sweaty she couldn’t text Alex properly to tell her to bring pot stickers tonight. (Try and take her mind off…things.)

Kara couldn’t bring herself to do anything about her situation so she opted for a very, very cold shower, changed into fresh clothes and acted like nothing out of the ordinary (for her at least) had happened that day. She and Alex joyfully spent a normal night in, laughing and eating to their heart’s content, and Kara had thought she’d managed to take it off her mind.

How wrong she had been. Not only did she think about it frequently, the memory popping into her mind at inopportune moments, but she hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep since, often waking up sweaty, sticky and flushed.

Today, she was glad that Snapper had been working her so hard, it had enabled her to achieve some sort of mind blank, completely concentrated on the article she’s been assigned to write. She’d also gotten the idea of going boxing later, work out her frustration against that car again. She had carefully planned out the rest of her day, pretty sure she was finally going to get it out of her system, when the elevator dinged and, out of habit, she identified who was walking in with her superhearing.

_Oh fuck. Oh no. Oh no no no I have to get the fuck out of here. It’s her!_ Kara goes into overdrive, thoughts racing.

Her whole body tenses, reminiscing once again about what she’d heard, and Kara has to physically repress a shudder as the voice gets closer. Already she’s feeling too warm.

_How can she have this effect on me with just her voice???_ Kara thinks to herself, crossing her legs.

_…I’d leave in a hurry but Snapper already hates me for all the times I leave for Supergirl business, I’m on a tight leash here…I don’t have much choice,_ Kara resigns herself, _I’ll have to stay here in my office._

Kara unconsciously squares her shoulders as she braces herself for what she can feel will be one of the hardest social interactions in her life. How does one just speak to someone you’ve heard in …that situation, someone you’ve fantasized and dreamed about to the point you can’t concentrate? How in Rao’s name can she act like that never happened, like she doesn’t know what Lena sounds like in bed?

Damn, thinking about it before she even arrives is not helping.

And just like that, Lena walks into her office, a smile on her face and looking as drop-dead gorgeous as ever. Lena Luthor is always dressed to impress. And today is no exception. Lena is wearing a mouth-watering ensemble with dark heels Kara suspects are sharp enough to kill someone, and her glossy hair is held in a tight bun on the top of her head. The anthracite pencil skirt and loose white shirt fit her like a glove, and her matching jacket is fashionably placed on her shoulders.

“Hey Kara! Sorry for dropping in on you like this!” Lena closes the door and slowly walks across the room as she talks, nearing Kara’s desk. By some miracle, Kara manages to look somewhat normal, her face lighting up at Lena like it usually does.

Lena takes her smile as a good sign and continues to talk, now leaning against the desk, facing Kara. “I haven’t seen you in so long, I was wondering if you’d be up for lunch with me today, and catch up?’

Since the Gala, the two women had continued meeting up, developing a comfortable and easy friendship, bonding over many things. Lena looks back at the reporter, waiting for a response, but she’s met with silence. The blonde’s mouth is slightly agape, her cheeks tinted with pink. Confused, Lena tilts her head to the side. “Kara? Is everything all right?”

In her defense, Kara had been listening, just not to the words. The pregnant pause in the air breaks her out of her reverie, she unconsciously shakes her head, smiling and answers nervously. “Oh? Oh! Hi Lena! I’m so sorry I was still thinking of…work, yes,” Kara swallows nervously “definitely work. Would you mind repeating that?” Unconsciously fidgeting, she sincerely hopes Lena doesn’t notice.

Of course, Lena notices. The bright woman wonders what has gotten her friend acting so strange. Her mind races as she repeats her proposition to eat out.

She thinks back to recent events…There hasn’t been any weird alien attacks or particularly eventful things recently so she can’t fathom why the reporter is so distracted.

Lena had easily figured out that Kara was Supergirl from the beginning of their friendship. After all, even without the rather obvious resemblance, Kara let some things slip from time to time, and her sudden ‘emergencies’ always coincided with Supergirl’s. She was pleasantly surprised and touched that, despite her last name, Kara was proud to call herself her _friend_. (Although Lena would be glad to make it into more than that). She hoped that one day Kara would trust her enough to share this part of herself with her.

So could Kara’s behaviour be related to her recent business with L Corp, as a Luthor? Lena still couldn’t think of anything meaningful that happened since they last met that would cause such…floundering. She lightly smiles to herself as Kara continues to ramble on adorably in front of her, adjusting her glasses more than usual.

Lena had discontinued the idea of capitalizing on her alien detection devices, so it truly couldn’t be related to LCorp at all… The only thing she could link back to Kara from the last few days was… _oh._ Oh.

Lena’s small smile turns slightly predatory, her eyebrow cocking. She bites her lip. This was going to be fun.

Kara finally stops rambling about the new Chinese restaurant they should try out next when she feels Lena’s stance change above her. Adjusting her glasses once more, she looks up, only to be met with the most seductive pair of bedroom eyes she’s ever seen.

Kara almost squeaks out, settles on crossing her legs the other way instead. From their closeness, she can hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up.

Still facing the blushing reporter, Lena lays her hands flat against the desk, leisurely leaning in closer to Kara. This slow movement brings Kara’s attention not only to the face inching closer to hers, but to the slightly gaping shirt and alluring cleavage in her line of sight. Distracted, her thoughts short-circuit, the reporter unable to do anything but stare like a deer caught in headlights. Last thing she knew they were talking about getting lunch and now Lena is closing in and what the heck? Kara’s eyes bat close, thinking that she’s going to be kissed.

A few quick heartbeats pass, and yet she feels nothing against her lips, though she can feel Lena’s proximity and body heat, her delicate perfume and distinctive scent teasing her senses. Eyes still shut and thinking a bit more clearly, Kara becomes conscious of her hands gripping her chair’s armrests, and realizes that to get this close to her, Lena must have half-climbed her desk. Her eyes flutter open, only to be met with the sight of the brunette’s neck, and it takes a lot in her not to nuzzle it or kiss it, since Lena’s intentions are still very ambiguous and she’s scared of misreading the situation, she could just have a piece of lint on her shoulder, or-

The silence breaks as Lena whispers huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, the lips almost grazing the shell of her ear.

“It’s not nice to…” Lena licks her lips hesitantly. “…eavesdrop on other people, Kara.”

Before Kara can even try to understand Lena’s words, she swiftly retreats from her leaning position. Lena is now standing proudly, hand on her hip, a knowing smirk still on her lips and her eyebrow cocked.

“You should have just come join me, you know?” Lena speaks at a normal level this time, but her voice is still like velvet to Kara’s ears, and she feels her heartbeat speeding up even more.

Comprehension dawns on Kara but she’s too flustered and panicked to form coherent words, and Lena is turning to leave her office.

“I-I..umm! I d-didn’t..what? What are you, uh, talk-“ She mindlessly readjusts her glasses, her cheeks a deep pink. She even starts standing up to correct Lena but the brunette is already at the door. She opens it, stepping out, when she stops abruptly, like something just occurred to her.

Lena’s head turns back, still with an amused smile on her face and somewhat unfocused eyes.

“There’s no use in denying it, Kara. If you won’t join me, I guess I’ll have to be louder and more…persuasive until you change your mind.”

And with that final message, Lena closes the door, leaving Kara to deal with her many thoughts, panic, and a choice to make.

* * *

 

BONUS:

After closing the door, Lena takes a second to calm and compose herself. She waits until she’s past Jess, back into her office and safe to let out a deep breath, finally letting herself react to what just happened in Kara’s office.

Her face starts heating up at her racing and rather sinful thoughts, and she decides to sit down on her couch, pouring herself a glass of champagne from the cooler under the white coffee table.

Oh, _fuck_. Finally letting herself reflect on her situation was maybe not the best idea but she just couldn’t put it off any longer. _Kara Danvers heard me. She heard me, or listened to me, and I affected her._ She thinks back to the flustered mess she left behind her and pride swells in her heart. _I did that._

She couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips. _If this hadn’t happened I wonder how long it would have taken her to realize I was flirting with_ her, Lena muses to herself. _In any case, it’s all in her hands now._

Lena realizes she took a huge risk when implicitly revealing she knew Kara was Supergirl, or even when _propositioning_ her, but if that wasn’t the right moment then she doesn’t know what is.


End file.
